


Boy Genius' First Time

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Sex, Shota, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Woman on Top, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Four High school Juniors must take after school tutoring lessons to bring their grades up to avoid being kicked off the cheerleading squad. Their tutor, however, is an eleven year old boy genius. The girls soon decide to show the young genius their gratitude by giving him a taste of adult pleasure. And it gets more intense when the rest of the cheer squad gets in on the act.





	1. Genius Boy and Four Hotties

Inside a classroom of Felton High School, sat four Junior girls in school uniform. The first of the girls was Felicity Connel, a girl with olive-toned skin, long thick blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. The second girl was Cassandra or 'Cassie' Brock, who had long bleach blonde hair. The third girl was Zelda Mavis who had long silky black hair. The final girl was Brooke Marlo, who had short red hair. What was common about all four girls is they had an impressive F-cup bust.

Each girl sat at a random desk in the empty classroom looking bored. Cassie was the first to speak, “This bites! Why do we have to be tutored anyway?”

Felicity answered, “Because, Cassie, if we don't pull our grades out of the toilet we're going to get kicked off the cheer squad.”

“And we don't want that, do we?” Zelda asked Cassie.

“No way.” Cassie replied.

“Agreed,” Brooke nodded, “This extracurricular activity helps with my school credit. Take that away, and it'll look like I'm not involved at all.”

“Well, let's hope whoever our teacher hired to tutor us can help us otherwise we're doomed.” Felicity sighed.

They saw the door to the classroom open, “That'll be him now.” Zelda said.

Suddenly to the girls surprise, an eleven year old boy with black spikey hair walked in. He was dressed in a black suit and pants, a red dress shirt, and a black neck tie. He walked to the desk, and spoke up, “Greetings, girls. I'm glad to meet you.”

The girls were confused, as Cassie spoke, “Um, who're you, little boy?”

“I'm Dustin Bowers, and I'm your tutor for this week.” he answered.

The girls were still in disbelief, as Brooke spoke, “Are you serious?”

“Serious as a heart attack.” he assured them.

“But you're just a-just a...” Felicity began, while trying to think of the right words without sounding mean.

“Just a kid?” Dustin finished for her, “Yeah. I get that all the time. But I'll have you all know I am a certified college graduate.”

“You're already a college graduate?” Zelda asked in disbelief.

“For a year, but yes. And I am more than qualified to tutor and more so teach high school students such as yourselves.” Dustin explained.

“So you're a child prodigy?” Felicity asked..

“Exactly.” Dustin nodded.

“I feel more stupid than ever if a kid is smarter than me.” Cassie said dismally, as the other girls started feeling the same.

“Don't pout, because I'm here to help you girls.” Dustin assured them.

“But can you really?” Brooke asked.

“I've had my fair share of students that felt the same way you are feeling now, but I've never had to fail a student so far, and I aim to keep it that way.”

“Well, you're confident, I'll give you that.” Brooke admitted.

“We'll give you a try.” Felicity smiled, as the others agreed giving him their undivided attention.

“Excellent. Now then take out your math books, and let's begin.” Dustin began, as the girls did so.

* * *

For the course of an hour and a half, Dustin was teaching the girls mathematics, before giving them a pop quiz. After completing their quizzes, the girls turned them in, and the boy genius began grading them. The girls sat at their desks nervously, as Dustin graded them. Soon he put his red pen down and got up before passing the papers back. Each of the girls saw they gained a passing grade even thought they missed two to three questions on their quizzes.

Dustin spoke with a smile, “Congratulations, girls. You all got a passing grade,” The girls cheered in response, as Dustin continued, “Now that wasn't such a chore now was it?”

“Well, you did make it look easier to understand.” Zelda admitted.

“Yeah, better than most of our teachers do.” Cassie added.

“Thanks so much for your help.” Brooke smiled.

“No problem. And with the week I am assigned to tutor you until your next exam I'm gonna continue to help you improve.”

“We'll be waiting.” Felicity replied, as they started packing up their books.

“Well, off you girls go.” he dismissed them.

The girls looked at each other and smirked as if they were thinking the same thing. They each walked up to Dustin, and Felicity spoke, “Goodbye, Dustin.” she leaned down and pecked his right cheek, much to his surprise.

Felicity left the room, as Cassie spoke to him, “Thanks for the lesson.” she kissed his left cheek before joining Felicity.

Zelda kissed his left cheek, “We'll see you tomorrow.” she joined the others.

Brooke was the last one who kissed his right cheek and spoke, “Until then.” she followed her friends leaving Dustin alone in the class room.

The boy put a hand to his right cheek before moving it to his left one and blushed, “Never been thanked that way before.”

* * *

As the four girls walked down the hall of the school, Zelda spoke, “You think he enjoyed that thank you?”

“Based off his blushing face I think he did.” Cassie noted.

“Well, he is growing close to puberty so it's normal he would enjoy it.” Brooke added.

“Agreed,” Felicity nodded, “But you know, if he succeeds in helping us ace our next math exam we should really award him for that.”

“But how?” Cassie asked.

Felicity smirked, and answered, “By offering ourselves to him.”

The three were flabbergasted at Felicity's suggestion, “Felicity, are you suggesting we...” Brooke trailed off.

“You bet I am. Come on, aren't you curious to see how he'd react? Besides younger boys are much more cuter and easier to seduce.” Felicity said.

“Well, you're right.” Zelda agreed.

“But only if he succeeds in helping us pass.” Brooke said.

“Deal.” Felicity agreed, as the girls walked side by side, knowing tomorrow was going to be another day of fun learning with their child tutor.


	2. Girls Invitation

It had been a week since Dustin Bowers started tutoring Felicity, Cassie, Zelda, and Brooke.  Needless to say, the girls couldn't have asked for a better tutor. Even if he was still eleven years old, he made studying seem so easy for them. They exchanged cell phone numbers strictly in case the girls needed some extra advice for studying and work.

Then it was test day, and the girls braced themselves while remembering all they learned while studying with Dustin. Upon looking at their test sheets, it looked like they could picture the answers in their heads. They worked through it before putting their pencils down and turned their tests in. The next day they went to class, and waited as the students were being given back their tests. When they got theirs back they all saw they received A's meaning they not only passed, but they wouldn't have to be cut from the Cheer squad.

After school they texted Dustin the results of their tests, and he responded to them with a text stating congratulations to all of them. The four met up at a coffee shop close to the school and were enjoying some coffee, “Well, girls, we did it.” Felicity began.

“We aced the test, and now we can stay cheerleaders.” Zelda said.

“And you know who we have to thank for all this?” Cassie asked.

Brooke nodded, “Dustin really helped us through.”

“So what's say about my suggestion to reward him for it?” Felicity questioned the girls.

“Well, we made a promise.” Zelda remembered.

“And we really should get to know him more, and not just as a tutor.” Brooke added.

“Yeah. He proved to be a fun boy to be around.” Cassie noted.

“And I got the feeling he wouldn't mind getting to know about us more too.” Felicity smirked.

"We have so much we could teach him." Brooke said, as she put her hands underneath her breasts.

“So how do we do it?” Brooke asked.

“Huddle up.” Felicity said, as they huddled together to plan.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Dustin Bowers was skateboarding through town. He was wearing instead of his teaching outfit casual clothes composed of sneakers, jean shorts, a black t-shirt, and sunglasses to protect his eyes. He had received a text two days ago from Felicity asking if he had plans Saturday afternoon. Responding with a no, he was invited to her place on Saturday at noon. Naturally and curiously he accepted the invite so he could congratulate her and possibly the other girls personally.

He pulled to a halt right in front of a bungalow house. He looked at his cellphone and checked the address Felicity sent to him, “Yup this is the place.” he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited, until the door opened, and there stood Felicity.

Instead of the school uniform, Felicity was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a black turtleneck sweater, “Hiya, Dustin.” she greeted with a smile.

Dustin made sure to keep his eyes above the neckline and not stare at her breasts that were bulging out more in her turtleneck sweater, “Hi, Felicity.” he greeted.

“No problems finding your way here?” she asked.

“None at all.”

She took notice of his board, “You came here by skateboard?”

“Yeah.”

“Surprised your parents let you.”

Dustin flinched, before answering, “I'm trusted enough.”

“I see. Well, come on inside. The girls are waiting.” She showed him inside.

They walked through the house's foyer before entering the living room, where the girls were seated on the long sofa. Cassie was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a red headband, and a sweater that's light gray with red sleeves. Zelda was wearing sneakers, black leggings, a black skirt, and a mulberry v-neck sweater. Finally, Brooke was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a white short sleeved shirt covered by an yellow orange long sleeved unbuttoned shirt. Much like Felicity, their racks looked tight underneath whatever tops they had on.

“Hi, Dustin.” they greeted together.

“Hi, girls,” he greeted back, “Let me just say congratulations to all of you for acing your tests. I'm very proud of you all.”

“Well, we had a great tutor to thank for it.” Zelda said, as the others agreed.

“Come on, sit down.” Cassie patted an open spot for him. Dustin took a seat between Cassie and Brooke.

“Beverage?” Felicity offered him a soda.

“Yes, please,” Dustin took it, “So why the invite?”

“Well, with all the time we've studied under your tutelage we hardly knew much about you.” Brooke said.

“Well, you know there's the whole boundary between educator and student.” Dustin reminded her.

“You're a kid first before an educator to us.” Zelda said.

“Yeah, no need for you to start growing up so fast.” Cassie added.

“True. Dad tells me that a lot.”

“How did you manage to graduate from college so early in life?” Felicity inquired.

“Well, I was born with a very high I.Q. By age eight I earned my high school diploma, and last year I achieved my college doctorate.”

“Is super intelligence something that runs in the family?” Brooke asked.

“Not through every family member, only in certain offspring on my mom's side.”

“Is your mom as intelligent as you are?” Cassie asked.

“Not as much, but yes. She was.”

“She must be very proud to have such a smart boy.” Zelda smiled.

Dustin turned away and sighed, “Yeah. She sure would be.”

“Would be?” Cassie wondered.

“Dustin, is your mom...” Felicity trailed off.

“Dead? Yeah. Since I was six.” he answered, while looking dismal.

The girls realized the wound they opened, and Brooke spoke, “We're so sorry.”

“We shouldn't have said anything.” Zelda apologized.

Dustin looked back with a smile, “It's ok. I miss her every day, but in a sense she's still with me.”

“Of course she is.” Felicity agreed, while smiling comfortingly.

Cassie spoke, “So since you don't go to school anymore you must have a lot of free time on your hands?”

“Sometimes, but I have ways to preoccupy myself.”

“How?” Zelda asked.

“I'm an inventor. I invent things using technology and equipment practically years ahead of modern times.”

“Seriously?” Cassie asked.

“As a heart attack.” Dustin winked.

“Damn, you really are a genius.” Brooke said with an impressed whistle.

“Anything specific you invent?” Felicity asked.

“Mostly robotics and such. Why just last year I made thousands of dollars by selling monster animatrons for that Horror Amusement Park.” he answered.

“Horrortopia?” Zelda asked.

“Yeah, that's the one.”

“And you made thousands of dollars from that?” Felicity asked in disbelief.

“Oh, yeah. Best money I ever made, and still do.”

“Just animatons?” Cassie asked.

“Only for the people, but I have intelligent robots who help me around my lab. And not ones that go rogue like in movies.” he said, as the group laughed.

“You intend to take that field into a career somewhere?” Brooke asked.

“Actually, that's what I do for fun. I actually intend on being a full fledged teacher.”

“In what field?” Zelda asked.

“Foreign Languages. I know English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese.” he listed.

“Is there anything you can't do?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah. I can't be taken seriously by most adults.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked.

“Despite how smart I am, a lot of adults patronize me as if I'm pretending I'm intelligent. Idiots.” he grumbled.

“Hey, to hell with them.” Brooke said.

“What she said.” Cassie agreed.

“Right, but enough about me. What about you girls?” Dustin asked, “What do you do when you're not waving pom poms?”

Felicity answered, “Well, I do like parties. Not like social gatherings, but I mean raves. Dancing, singing, you know?”

“Fun time girl.” Dustin called it.

“Yeah. I hope to one day start my own party planning agency. Where I bring the party like no other.” she winked.

“Cool. Remind me to hire you to cater to all my parties.” Dustin said, as the two laughed.

Cassie spoke up, “Well, when I'm not shaking it up as a cheerleader I'm swimming like the fishes.”

“Excuse me?” Dustin asked.

“Swimming. I love to swim. I hope to become a professional athletic swimmer in the future.”

“Nice. Though why aren't you on the school swim team?” the boy wondered.

“I am on a swim team. Just not at the school. The schedules between cheer practice and the swim team's practice clash.” Cassie explained.

Dustin nodded in understanding, before turning to Zelda, “What about you, Zelda?”

“I like to make mix DJ tapes. You know experiment with music,” she began, “I even have my own radio station I broadcast from my garage.”

“Are you for real?” he asked.

“Uh-huh. I hope to one day take my station and move it up in the world of broadcasting. I'll host the big time celebs, play all the latest musical hits,” she sighed heavenly, “Oh, it'll be wonderful.”

Dustin smiled, and turned to the fourth girl, “And what about you, Brooke?”

“I'm actually a very good cook. I can make foods from just about any nation. I'm hoping to one day become a chef and open my own chain of restaurants.”

“Wow. You girls really know what you want to do with your lives,” Dustin said, once again impressed, “And I hope you'll do well to make an effort to reach those goals.”

“You bet we will.” Cassie assured.

The girls shared a look and knew it was time. Felicity spoke to the boy, “Dustin, once again we want to thank you for what you did for us.”

“Think nothing of it, Felicity. Helping students with their grades is just something I do.”

“Yes, but we'd like to properly thank you for helping us.” Brooke said.

“Properly thank me? How?” Dustin asked curiously.

“Come on, we'll show you.” the girls got up, and brought Dustin with them.

As they went up the stairs, Dustin was curious as to what the girls had planned, while the four cheerleaders grinned knowing all was going according to their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dustin has fallen into the girls lure and now he's about to find out what they intend to do for him. Will he enjoy the pleasure or be scarred for life?


	3. Felicity and Cassie

The Cheerleaders took Dustin upstairs and into Felicity's bedroom. Dustin looked and noticed the walls were covered in rave party posters. Suddenly he heard the door close and locked. He turned and saw Cassie and Zelda standing by it, “Uh, what's going on?” he asked sounding nervous.

The four girls stood together, and backed him up into Felicity's king sized bed, “Girls, why're you looking at me like that?”

“There's no point in denying your feelings, Dustin.” Cassie began.

“We know you secretly are into us.” Zelda added, as she batted her eyes, making Dustin blush.

“So come on. Just admit it.” Brooke beckoned.

“We won't tell anyone.” Felicity finished.

Dustin began to sweat as he looked at the girls before sighing, “Alright, you got me. I do find myself attracted to you girls. But like it matters, you're teens, and I'm eleven years old. You probably have boyfriends anyway.”

“Actually, we're single.” Zelda answered.

Dustin did a double take, “You're what?”

“Single. Yes we know it's hard to believe.” Cassie admitted.

“But it's true.” Brooke assured him.

“And the truth is we're into younger men.” Felicity said.

“You are?”

“That's right.” Zelda nodded.

“And for our special way of thanking you, we'd like to be the ones to take your virginity.” Cassie said.

“My virginity?” Dustin gasped, “Oh, man, this is really going to be a step up on my way to adult hood. I mean I haven't even started growing hairs yet.”

“You may not be reaching puberty yet, but you're still a boy,” Brooke began, “And even boys your age can't resist the charm of an older girl.” she said sultry.

“Right. I won't deny I'm starting to get aroused as they say.” he confessed.

“So how about it? Want four totally hot older girls to show you a good time?” Cassie asked.

Dustin blushed, as he looked at all four of them. He nodded and answered, “Yes, please.”

Felicity smiled, “We're glad you said that.” she reached for the bottom of her turtleneck and lifted it up and over her head. She dropped the sweater to the floor, and Dustin looked seeing her F-cup breasts contained in a purple bra.

“Wow.” he gasped.

“Like what you see?” Felicity asked, as she cupped her arms under her rack and hefted them up to further entice him.

“I do.” he answered.

“Don't get so excited just yet,” Cassie spoke up, “Felicity’s not the only one with goods to show off.”

“Cassie's right,” Zelda agreed, “Let's show him.

And so Cassie, Zelda, and Brooke lifted their own tops up and off exposing their own F-cups. Cassie was wearing a blue bra with bubble designs, Zelda's bra was pure white, and Brooke's was orange. Dustin stood in his spot gazing at all three contained racks. Brooke decided to tease him, “Look at him, girls. He's so turned on he's lost for words.” the girls giggled.

Dustin blushed in embarrassment, before answering, “Give me a break I've never seen girls in their bras before.”

“Well, that's gonna be changing now.” Felicity said, as the girls removed their footwear leaving them in bare feet, before removing the rest of their clothing. Soon all four girls stood in their undergarments, with the girls panties matching the color and design of their bras.

Dustin's hands started shaking with excitement, but tried to contain himself. The girls saw this and walked closer to him, before bending their knees to reach his level, “Let's see your hands.” Zelda said, as she took his right hand and planted it on her right breast, while Cassie took his left hand and planted it on her left breast. Dustin on pure instinct massaged the two breasts his hands were planted on.

“Mm, that feels good.” Cassie moaned.

“Does it?” Dustin asked hopefully.

“It sure does.” Zelda moaned, as Dustin continued to massage the breasts in his palms.

Not wanting to be left out, Brooke and Felicity pulled the two aside, “Girls, don't be so greedy.” Brooke said.

“That's right. Dustin deserves to feel all four of us up.” Felicity put in, as she and Brooke took a hand each and made Dustin cope of a feel of their own breasts.

“How can you four be so big in this area?”

“Naturally gifted I guess.” Brooke giggled.

“You'd have to be. I mean I've never seen breasts this big, especially for high schoolers.”

“Oh, Dustin don't be so formal,” Felicity began, “Just call them 'boobs'.”

“If you insist.” Dustin answered.

“Now let's get you more comfortable.” Felicity lifted Dustin's shirt off to reveal his bare chest.

The girls looked at his chest, as the boy spoke, “I know I'm not toned like the boys you're used to seeing, but give me a break I'm under thirteen.”

“No need to feel self conscious about how you look.” Zelda replied.

“You are who you are, just like everyone else.” Cassie added.

“Thanks.” Dustin blushed, as Felicity crouched down to his waist,

She undid the belt buckle, and with one tug the belt was pulled off. He stepped out of his footwear leaving him barefoot. Felicity undid the button of his shorts, followed by the fly, and just slipped them down to his ankles leaving Dustin in black and red boxer shorts.

The sight of this got the girls curious, “You wear boxers at your age?” Brooke asked.

“Yes. I find them to be comfier and less binding.”

“For good reason.” Felicity said, as the girls giggled.

“So what now?” Dustin asked.

“Get up on the bed.” Felicity began, as Dustin climbed onto the huge bed followed by the rest of the girls.

As Dustin sat on the bed, he found Cassie crawling up behind him and draped her arms over him pressing her body into his back, “Mm, you're so soft and cuddly.” she cooed while nuzzling her cheek against his.

Felicity, Zelda, and Brooke crawled before him on their knees, as Felicity spoke, “And you're so cute too.” the three began using their index fingers to draw circles on Dustin's chest, making the boy pant in lust from their sensual touch.

The four girls noticed a tent was starting to form in his boxer shorts, and Cassie was slowly reaching downward for it, only for Felicity to give her a stern look indicating it wasn't the time yet. Cassie reluctantly withdrew her hand.

Felicity got closer to him and spoke, “Come here, Dustin. I want to give you this.” she put her hands on Dustin's cheeks and pulled him closer to her face until their lips connected.

Dustin could hardly believe that he was receiving a kiss from an older girl. Succumbing to his male instincts he accepted the gesture and returned it. Brooke, Zelda, and Cassie watched enviously, as they waited for their turn. When Dustin and Felicity parted, the boy looked at her with a blush on his face, “So was that really your first kiss?” she asked seductively.

Dustin looked to the side feeling sheepish, “Mhmm.” he muttered.

“That makes me so happy,” Felicity smiled, “And how did it feel?”

“It actually felt amazing. And my heart rate has jumped from it. So much intensity and passion.”

Cassie crawled up to Dustin from behind, “If you thought that felt good, wait till you get a load of this.” Cassie puckered up and kissed Dustin. Like before Dustin got a rise out of the kiss and returned it.

The two parted, as Dustin spoke, “Still loving this.”

“You're sweet.” Cassie replied.

Zelda crawled up to him, “Let me show you a hotter way to kiss.” she cupped his cheeks and planted her lips on his.

At first it started like a normal kiss, until Dustin felt Zelda's tongue slip into his mouth and found it touching his. He didn't know what this was, but loved how it felt. When they parted, Dustin spoke, “Your tongue swam around in my mouth.”

“That's a French kiss for you.” she winked.

“French really do kiss that way?”

Zelda giggled, as she took Dustin’s hand and planted it on her right leg. Dustin started moving his hand up and down it, “Your leg is so smooth.”

“Glad you like it.” Zelda said, as Brooke took her place.

As Brooke got close to Dustin, the boy rubbed her head feeling her hair, “Red hair. It really suits you.”

“Thanks. I'm proud to be a redhead,” she replied, before hefting her contained rack up to show him, “And I'll bet you've never seen a redhead with boobs as big as mine, have you?” she batted her eyes flirtatiously.

“I can't say I have.” Dustin answered, as he felt entranced by the jiggling breasts in front of him.

Brooke giggled, as she got closer, “Then allow me to be the first redhead to do this to you.” she gave Dustin a kiss who once again returned it.

When they parted, Felicity spoke up, “Alright, girls. Now that we've each given Dustin a kiss, it's time we showed him our more special features.”

The girls agreed before slipping off the bed, and stood before Dustin who watched them from atop the bed. Each of the girls reached behind their backs, and an unclasping sound was heard. Dustin watched as their bras slipped off their bodies exposing their bare breasts to him. The boy looked at each pair seeing their nipples were hard which he knew was a sign of arousal.

“What do you think, Dustin?” Cassie flirted.

“This is a beautiful sight.” he answered, sounding enamored.

“Then how's this for beautiful?” Brooke asked, as the girls removed their panties to reveal their pussies to him.

Dustin once again couldn't believe the sexual sight before him. Four gorgeous and well endowed teenage girls were standing naked before him, and he loved it, “I am staring at four gorgeous teenage girls who're naked. My life is near completion.” he told himself.

The girls giggled, before taking notice of a pitched tent in his boxer shorts, “Girls, I think it's time.” Felicity told her friends.

“Yes, it is.” Zelda agreed, as she licked her lips at the sight of what Dustin had to offer.

“Time for what?” Dustin asked in confusion.

“Well, Dustin, since you got to see us naked, it's only fair we get to see you in the same condition.” Brooke explained.

“The same? So you want me to fully expose myself?” Dustin asked, as he began to sweat.

“It's only fair, cutie.” Cassie answered with a mischievous smile.

“Think you can do it yourself, or would you like us to help you?” Felicity asked, as she and her friends grinned like Cheshire cats.

“Uh, no need. I can do that myself,” Dustin answered, while ignoring the disappointed pouts on their faces. He stood up on the bed and gripped the elastic of his shorts, “Ok, here it goes.” he pulled his shorts down to reveal his erection which was in fact about the length of a standard high school boy's dick without a pubic hair to be seen.

“Girls, look at that.” Cassie gasped, as she fanned herself.

“We've found our Holy Grail.” Brooke said, as her nipples started hardening.

“How is this possible?” Zelda asked in disbelief.

“What is something wrong?” Dustin asked, hoping it wasn't bad news.

“Nothing's wrong at all,” Felicity assured, “You just have such a well endowed penis.”

“Well, thank you.” Dustin said, while blushing from the compliment.

“How is it you're under thirteen and that hung?” Zelda asked curiously.

“Well, it's all in the Bowers genes,” Dustin explained, “I've done family research and came to a conclusion the men on my dad's side develop early at a young age.”

“Genetics can prove a lot of things." Cassie told the girls.

“A lot of good things.” Brooke agreed.

“Now comes the next part,” Felicity said, as she climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Dustin who had his back pressed against the bed pillows. The girl got on her knees and lifted her breasts up to show Dustin who like before was eye glued to them, “Dustin, say hello to Jasmine,” she hefted her left breast up to him, “And Jessica.” she hefted her right breast up.

“Hi.” Dustin greeted, as he gazed as the two beautiful firm orbs of flesh presented to him.

“Now they wanna say hello to you.” Felicity said, as she cupped Dustin's cheeks and gently brought him closer until his face was buried into her cleavage.

Dustin thought to himself, as he rested his face in the soft flesh, 'This feels better than a pillow.'

Felicity brought Dustin's face up for air, before offering her right breast to him, “Put your mouth to it.” she instructed.

“Um, ok.” Dustin said as he popped her right nipple into his mouth.

“Now suck on it,” she told him. Dustin began sucking on Felicity's breast like a baby, as the girl moaned, “Oh, yes. That's it.” she moaned from the pleasure.

The other three watched from the side, as Felicity breast fed Dustin, “He looks so precious.” Cassie said.

“Yeah.” Brooke agreed.

“I can't wait till I give him some fun with my girls.” Zelda said, as she cupped her boobs together.

Dustin removed his mouth from Felicity's nipple and spoke, “That was very good.”

“I'm glad you liked it. Because now my girls are gonna do something extra good for your dick.” Felicity said, as she laid Dustin back down on the bed, and pillowed his member in between her breasts.

“Holy...” Dustin gasped, as the last word escaped him.

“Feels nice down below, doesn't it?” Felicity grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Well, this'll make you feet better.” Felicity began rubbing her breasts all around Dustin's penis, as the boy genius panted.

“I feel really relaxed right now.” he panted, “But I'm also feeling like something's building up.”

“Then we're on the right track.” Felicity answered, as she picked up the pace and rubbed his dick faster.

“Felicity, I can't hold it in!” Dustin groaned.

“Then do it.” She said, as Dustin released a load that got on her face and soaked her breasts.

Dustin seeing what happened gasped, “I just had an orgasm all over you.”

“You did. How did it feel?” she asked.

“Shocking and yet also relieving.” Dustin admitted.

“I'm glad. Because now you're gonna give one to me in another spot,” Felicity spread her legs to reveal her pussy to him, “Put it in.”

“All right.” Dustin said, as he inserted himself inside Felicity earning a gasp out of her, “Are you ok? It didn't hurt, did it?”

“No. It feels good,” she assured him, “Now thrust in and out.”

Dustin obliging by her request, did as he was told earning moans out of Felicity, “You know, this does feel awesome.” he admitted.

“It sure does.” Felicity confirmed, as Dustin continued to screw Felicity's brains out.

“Felicity, I'm about to do it again!”

“Do it!” Dustin released another load into her.

“Dustin, you're amazing.” Felicity panted.

Dustin took himself out of Felicity's pussy, and answered, “I surprised myself there.”

Felicity sat up and pulled him close, “I haven't had a good time like that in awhile.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Dustin said, and received a kiss from Felicity.

“All right, I'm next!” Cassie called, as she took Felicity's place, “Hope you had fun with Felicity, because we're about to have even more fun.”

“I'm up for it.” Dustin replied.

Cassie smiled, as she went down to Dustin's crotch and gave him a hand job, while massaging his ball sack, “Mm, you really do develop early down here.”

“I never would've guessed getting massaged down there could feel so good to me.” Dustin panted.

Cassie giggled, as she put her face closer and engulfed his dick into her mouth, and started bobbing up and down it, “Cassie, what is this?” Dustin asked, while moaning in joy.

“That's called a blow job.” Brooke explained.

Dustin panted, as he felt Cassie was sucking him dry, “Cassie, that phenomenon that occurred during my round with Felicity is happening again. I-Oh!” Dustin released another shot into Cassie's mouth filling her up.

Cassie slid her mouth off Dustin's cock and swallowed the load, “Mm, that was good.”

“You swallowed it all.” Dustin gasped.

“Yeah. Wasn't hard at all.” she replied.

“Well, let me do something for you.” Dustin said, as he climbed up on top of Cassie and started massaging her breasts.

“Oh, my. Suddenly feeling feisty, aren't you?” she asked feeling amused.

“I can't help it. After that round with Felicity something inside me is just leading me through this.”

“That's your raging hormones.” Cassie teased.

“Oh, they're raging all right.” Dustin replied, as he savored the soft feeling of Cassie's boobs in the palm of his hands.

Cassie continued to enjoy getting her breasts massaged, before speaking up, “Alright, big boy. My boobs have had enough of a massage for now. Now I want you to pleasure me even better.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Cassie rolled over and stuck her butt out in front of Dustin, 'Stick that nice big cock in me through here.”

“If you say so.” Dustin said, as he inserted his dick through her anus and began doing the same thing he did with Felicity.

“Oh! Felicity, it feels amazing. I'm jealous you got to go first!” Cassie moaned.

“I know.” Felicity giggled.

As Dustin screwed around in Cassie's anus, he began feeling up her butt cheeks, “Your butt feels nice and soft, just like your boobs.”

“I'm glad you think so,” Cassie moaned, “Oh. That feels great!”

“Cassie, I'm almost there!” Dustin groaned before releasing a load into Cassie.

“Oh, yes. Amazing how much you still have.” Cassie panted.

“I hope he still has enough for us.” Zelda hoped for herself and Brooke.

“I do feel I can still go for a few more shots.” Dustin admitted.

“Then look out, Dustin. Because next up is me.” Zelda smirked, knowing she was really gonna have some fun.


	4. Zelda and Brooke

Dustin Bowers was having the time of his life. In last hour or so he had just had sex with two teenage girls and was about to continue with two more. He continued to sit on the bed, as Zelda crawled up to him. Zelda ran a hand down his cheek and cooed, “You're so cute.”

Dustin blushed from Zelda's gentle touch, as he in turn stroked her own cheek. The two leaned in and started kissing. When they parted, Zelda started giving Dustin a hand job, “I'll make sure you're nice and stiff when you put it in my pussy.”

“I have faith you can make that happen.” Dustin moaned, as his dick was being massaged.

Zelda giggled, as she continued to give Dustin a hand job while at the same time giving his penis and balls a few sucks and light kisses. Dustin continued to moan, while he decided to make Zelda feel comfortable by stroking his hand through her long silky black hair. When Dustin felt like he was hard enough, he spoke to her, “Zelda, I am ready.”

Zelda looked up at him and smiled, “I believe you are,” she sat down and positioned herself so that her pussy was exposed to Dustin. The boy genius readied himself and slipped his dick into Zelda who gasped, “Mm, feels good.”

“I know.” Dustin agreed, as he began using all his knowledge from screwing Felicity and Cassie and started thrusting in and out of Zelda's pussy making her moan.

“Oh! Dustin! Yes! Oh shit!” she gasped, as Dustin pleasured her pussy while also massaging her boobs giving them both multiple kisses and sucks on her nipples.

Dustin continued to screw Zelda's brains out, until he released his load inside her, “That felt great.” Dustin panted.

“I know,” Zelda agreed, “I never thought an eleven year old could be capable of pleasuring me like that.”

“I am one big surprise.” Dustin admitted.

Zelda smiled, as she kissed him, “I'm glad you are.”

“Ok, Zeldy, make some space.” Brooke told her.

Zelda looked over at Brooke and smiled, as she went to join Felicity and Cassie off to the side. Brooke seeing it was her time to shine went to Dustin and cuddled him close to her body, “You are incredibly soft, Brooke.” he told her.

“Thanks, you're so cuddly I don't think I ever wanna let you go.” she teased.

Dustin blushed at the idea, as he rested his cheek against her breasts before looking up at her smiling. Brooke took notice of his smile, “What?” she asked curiously.

“Nothing it's just... you've got a beautiful shade of red hair.”

Brooke gasped and blushed before smiling, “That's so sweet. Thank you,” she lifted his head up and kissed his lips. When they parted, Brooke continued, “And for saying such sweet things, I'm gonna make sure your round with me is extra good.”

“How?” he wondered.

Brooke smiled, as she pinched his cheeks and played with them, “Just leave that to me.” she rubbed noses with him, while giggling.

She released Dustin's face, and laid him down before wrapping her breasts around his dick and smothered it with her soft orbs of flesh, “Even after having fun with three equally sexy girls, you still have so much reserves left for another. You're amazing.”

“You're the one that's amazing.” Dustin panted, as his penis was throbbing in Brooke's cleavage.

Brooke enjoyed herself while pleasuring Dustin while sucking the tip of his dick, “Are you there yet?”

“Almost.”

Brooke smirked, as she picked up the pace, wanting to get Dustin to release as much as he could on her. Dustin moaned as he released onto Brooke's face and spoke, “Nice shot.” she cleaned herself up.

“Thank you. I know you told me you'd give me a good time, but I wanna still do the same for you.” Dustin said.

“Really? Well, what would you like to do?” she asked with interest.

Dustin's gaze trailed to Brooke's rack, and spoke, “Can I have fun with your boobs?”

Brooke looked down at her girls and smiled, “Since you asked so nicely, of course,” she got on her knees, as Dustin got closer and began fondling her air bags, “Mm, you got a good touch,” she continued to enjoy Dustin massaging her breasts, before speaking, “Put your face here,” she moved his face into her cleavage, forcing him to motorboat her, “Yeah. That's it.” she moaned, while holding his head into her boobs.

Felicity, Cassie, and Zelda watched off to the side as Brooke was busy spoiling Dustin. Felicity spoke to her friends, “He's certainly getting into this since we started pleasuring him.”

“He sure is.” Zelda agreed.

“And watching them get it on like that in front of us is making me feel horny.” Cassie admitted, as she was fingering her own pussy.

“I know what you mean.” Felicity agreed, as she channeled her built up horniness by making out with Zelda. Their lips clashed against each others while their breasts pressed together. Cassie while watching her friends make out along with the boy she's taken a liking too made her feel more aroused. Cassie eventually got so wet she started dripping.

Back on the bed, Dustin had removed his face from Brooke's breasts, and Brooke got on all fours and stuck her butt in Dustin's view, “Come stick your cock up there, sweetie.”

Dustin not needing to be told twice, positioned himself and inserted his dick into her back hole, “Mm, that feels awesome.” Brooke moaned.

“Ok, Brooke. This is it.” Dustin said, as he gripped her butt cheeks to keep her still and started screwing her.

“Oh! Oh, Dustin! Yes-yes!” Brooke moaned, as he could feel Dustin's dick rub up against her inner walls. Dustin took the time to massage her ass, “Dustin, give it a slap!”

“What?” he asked.

“Slap it!” she ordered. Dustin slapped Brooke's butt cheek, “Yes! That's it!” she gasped.

“Look at him work, girls.” Cassie said while watching in wonder

“We underestimated that little stud.” Zelda gasped in disbelief.

“A major mistake.” Felicity added.

“Dustin! Oh!” Brooke cried, as eh came on the spot.

Dustin panted from exerting himself, before pulling himself out and laid back on the bed, “And I'm spent.” he gasped.

Brooke turned around and crawled closer to him so they were laying together, “You were great, Dustin.”

“The best.” Cassie said, as she, Felicity, and Zelda got back on the bed and cuddled up closer to him.

“I owe it all to you girls for showing me how much potential I really have. Thank you.” Dustin told the four, as they each gave him a kiss.

“You're welcome.” Felicity replied,

“This calls for a commemorative selfie.” Cassie said, as she grabbed her cellphone and took a naked group selfie of the five while still on Felicity's bed. The group decided to rest a bit while keeping Dustin close to their bodies.

* * *

Afterward, the girls and Dustin had gotten back in their clothes and were downstairs with Dustin about to head off, “So I guess I'll see you girls around, huh?” Dustin asked.

“For sure.” Cassie agreed.

“But just remember, what happened here today is between us.” Zelda reminded him.

“So don't tell anyone you know what we did today.” Brooke put in.

“As far as anyone knows, I just hung out with four beautiful girls.” Dustin told them.

“Good,” Felicity said, as each of the girls gave Dustin a kiss, “And remember feel free to call us. Because we'll certainly call you.” she winked.

“Can't wait.” Dustin replied, as he grabbed his skateboard, went out the door, and boarded off for home.

When the girls were alone, they started cheering and squealing like fan girls, “That was the best experience ever!” Zelda cheered.

“I know, right?” Felicity asked, “We each got to have some wild sex with a little gifted stud.”

“Gifted in more than one place.” Cassie reminded them.

Brooke suddenly gasped, “Girls, I just got a wild idea.”

“What've you got, Brooke?” Felicity asked.

“We should get the rest of the squad to have sex with him.”

“Huh?” Zelda asked, “Are you for real?”

“Of course.”

“But would they?” Cassie asked.

“You never know,” Brooke replied, “Besides, Dustin made us feel so good he could probably do the same with the rest.”

“Hmm,” Felicity pondered, “A whole orgy with the squad and a little sexy genius. I like it.”

“If we can pull it off then so am I.” Cassie agreed.

“Well, no point in trying to be against it,” Zelda admitted, “Ok.”

“Then it's a promise,” Brooke began, “Dustin Bowers will have sex with all of us on the squad.” the four girls leaned forward and performed a group kiss with all four of their lips mashing together.

Meanwhile, Dustin was deep in thought as he skateboarded for home, 'I can't believe I did all of that to high school girls. And it felt... Great. I hope they ask me to do it with them again.” he grinned at the possibility.


	5. The Rest of the Squad

It had been a week since Felicity, Cassie, Zelda, and Brooke had sex with their tutor/stud of an eleven year boy named Dustin Bowers. Because of his lessons they picked their grades up out of the toilet and were allowed to remain on the cheer squad. Then on Friday night, the four girls along with the other four members of the cheer squad were in Felicity's bedroom having a slumber party.

All eight girls were in their undergarments, which showed off their seductive figures and their matching F-cup sized busts. Felicity was in her purple colored lingerie, Cassie was in her blue pair with bubble designs, Zelda was in her white pair, and Brooke was in her orange pair.

The first of the new girls was black with long silky black hair, and was wearing cheetah printed lingerie, the second girl had long silky red hair and was wearing pink colored lingerie, the third of the new girls looked Thai with short brown hair and was wearing aquamarine colored lingerie, and finally the fourth of the new girls looked like a mix of Chinese and Japanese had long brown hair and like Brooke was wearing orange colored lingerie.

The black girl spoke up, “Man, Felicity, I love it when you host these slumber parties.”

“I am the party gal for a reason, Ashley.” Felicity addressed the girl.

“And with how tiring it's been this week at school, we need this.” the pink lingerie girl with red hair said with an Australian accent.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Katherine.” Zelda agreed.

“But the good news is it's the start of the weekend and we got this place all to ourselves.” the Thai girl said.

“Two good things all at once, Wendy.” Cassie said.

“So tell us again about the boy who helped pull your grades up.” the half Chinese half Japanese requested.

“Well, Kiyomi, Dustin Bowers is his name, and he makes learning worth it.” Brooke explained.

“He must have if he was able to get you guys to make passing grades.” Katherine said.

“And we're grateful to him for helping us,” Zelda admitted, “So grateful we decided to award him.”

“Award him?” Ashley asked.

“How?” Wendy inquired.

The four girls shared a smirk, as Felicity spoke, “Well, last week we invited him over here to get to know him better and vice versa. We learned a lot about him.”

“And he was glad to have gotten to know us better as girls, and not as students.” Cassie put in.

“And that's when we did the unspeakable.” Brooke said.

“What?” the other four girls asked.

“We took his virginity.” Felicity answered with a smirk.

“What?!” the other cheerleaders gasped.

“You four literally had sex with a ten year old?” Katherine asked in shock.

“Eleven, actually.” Zelda corrected her.

“You realize how much trouble you could get in if anybody found out?” Kiyomi asked in worry.

“The risk is worth it.” Cassie replied.

“Besides, you'd be amazed at what that boy keeps in his pants.” Felicity said.

“You lie.” Ashley called it.

“You want proof, because we got it.” Brooke said.

“You do?” Katherine asked.

Felicity looked at her cellphone and pulled up the selfie she took of Dustin, herself, and the others that night from a week ago. The other four looked at the picture and blushed at the sight of the naked boy with them.

“Feast your eyes, girls,” Cassie said, “Because we did it with that little stud.”

The other cheerleaders looked at the picture, particularly of Dustin, “Well, he does look real cute.” Wendy admitted.

“Handsome is more like it.” Katherine replied, as she looked at the picture.

“And you're right, he does have quite the package down there.” Kiyomi noticed.

“And it is natural. In fact it's natural for the men in his family to develop early in that field.” Zelda explained.

“Well, that dick of his does look like it could make my pussy feel good.” Ashley admitted.

“And that's not all,” Felicity said, as she came up behind Ashley and massaged her breasts, “It's also just right for giving blow jobs and tit fucks. Especially if the tit fucks are being done by a pair like these.”

“Mm. Oh, Felicity.” Ashley moaned.

“And he happens to be very good with his hands. Especially if he massages you here.” Felicity tempted her.

“And his lips,” Cassie added, “They're the softest things that could ever be put against your own.”

“And when he uses tongue, it makes it feel better.” Zelda put in.

“He's like a national treasure we tell you.” Brooke finished.

Kiyomi, Katherine, and Wendy started getting wet the more the girls told them about Dustin, until Ashley spoke, “Wow, girls. If you really think so highly of him he must be very special.”

“He is.” Felicity confirmed.

“And we'd like to give you girls the chance to see how special he really is.” Zelda said.

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” Katherine asked.

Cassie nodded, “We'd like to give you girls a chance to experience Dustin as well.”

“Give us a chance?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, but we won't force you.” Brooke said.

“Well, none of us are dating anybody,” Ashley admitted, “And it's true younger boys are in right now.”

“So what do you say?” Felicity asked.

“We'll do it.” Kiyomi answered on behalf of herself, Katherine, Wendy, and Ashley.

“Wise choice.” Felicity nodded with a smirk.

“And we'll be right there with you girls.” Brooke promised.

“Yeah. After doing it with him once I wouldn't mind another go.” Cassie said.

“Thanks, mates.” Katherine smiled.

“All right, ladies, bring it in. You know what this means.” Zelda said.

“Group kiss!” the cheerleaders announced, as they all leaned close and performed a group kiss.

“Hey, since we're all together, we should send a bigger group selfie to Dustin.” Cassie suggested.

“And we're all dressed perfectly for one to send him,” Felicity agreed, “Huddle up, girls.” the girls huddled together so they could take the selfie.

Meanwhile, Dustin Bowers was in his bedroom at his computer playing online games, until he heard his cellphone ring. He picked it up and checked it, “Hm, a text from Felicity?” he clicked on it and popping up was a selfie of the eight cheerleaders in their lingerie feeling and groping on each other.

Upon seeing the selfie, Dustin's face turned bright red as he stared intently at the picture, “Oh my God. The entire squad is incredibly sexy, and equally busty too,” he gasped, before his eyes squinted around, “I have got to save this one.” he transferred the selfie to his computer files.

Back at Felicity's the girls were laughing, “You think he liked it?” Kiyomi asked hopefully.

“I say he loved it.” Felicity confirmed.

“So tomorrow we invite Dustin here and we all get a piece of him.” Zelda told them.

“Will he be available for it?” Wendy asked curiously.

“That boy has ample free time, and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to spend time with us.” Brooke replied.

“So prepare yourselves girls, because you're gonna have the experience of a life time.” Felicity told the other four cheerleaders who looked eager.


	6. Meeting the Rest of the Squad

Saturday afternoon at Dustin's place, the young boy genius, grabbed his skateboard and was prepared to head out. Before going out the door, he passed by his father Ross Bowers who was watching afternoon news, "I'm heading out, dad. See you later."

"Where ya off to this day, Dustin?" Ross inquired.

"Felicity and her friends invited me over to hang out, maybe look over some more math problems they're having a tough time with."

"Seems those girls have taken a shine to ya." Ross noticed.

"Well, I did help them pass their last test so they wouldn't get kicked off the cheer squad," Dustin reminded his dad, "Obviously they trust me to help them better than any other tutor at their school."

"True. Well, just make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"Can do, pops." Dustin said, as he went out the door, jumped on his skateboard and rolled off.

* * *

As he arrived on Felicity's block, he rolled up to her home and got off his board. He walked up to her door and rang the bell. Answering it was Felicity herself in her normal attire. She looked down at Dustin smiling happily, "Afternoon, Dustin." she greeted.

"Afternoon, Felicity." he greeted back.

"And how are you today, sweetie?"

"I'm good. And yourself?" Dustin inquired.

"I'm doing great. And so is everyone else."

"That's good."

"Oh, come here!" Felicity cupped Dustin's cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips.

Dustin returned the gesture, and they came up for air, "I missed that." Dustin admitted.

"And we missed you. We haven't seen you in a week." Felicity noted.

"Well, we've all been busy. What with your school work and after school activity." the boy reminded her.

"I know. Well, come inside. Everyone's waiting."

"Don't mind if I do." Dustin followed Felicity inside, and closed the door.

* * *

Dustin followed Felicity into the living room where the rest of the cheer squad was waiting. Cassie, Zelda, and Brooke were in their casual attire from before. While the other members of the squad were in their own casual clothes.

Ashley was wearing black short shorts, a white crop top, and sneakers, Katherine was dressed in sandals, tan cargo shorts, and a black shirt, Wendy was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a short sleeved red shirt, and finally Kiyomi was dressed in black pants, sneakers, and a dark green tube top.

When the first three cheerleaders saw Felicity enter with Dustin, they got up and went over to him excitedly.

"Dustin!" they smothered Dustin all around with hugs to their breasts and kisses to his face.

"Girls! Girls! Control yourselves!" Dustin laughed, as they made some space for him.

"Sorry, we're just so excited to see you again." Zelda began.

"Yeah. I mean it's been a week." Brooke added.

"I know," Dustin replied before noticing the other four girls, "Oh, you brought the rest of the squad here."

"Of course," Felicity answered, "I mean we were all here last night for our slumber party, and the girls really wanted to meet you today."

"I can imagine. By the way, thank you all for that selfie you sent me."

"We knew you'd like it." Cassie smiled.

"Come on, and meet the rest of the girls." Zelda said, as they brought him over to the others.

Dustin spoke to the other four, "Well, it's nice to meet you girls. I'm Dustin Bowers, but you already know that. And don't worry, I know who the four of you are as well since I discussed about cheer squad with your teachers," he began naming the four girls off, "Ashley Warton, Katherine Dahlia, Wendy Mason, and Kiyomi Shang."

"That's right." Kiyomi confirmed for all of them.

"So you're the half of the squad who was able to keep their grades at best." Dustin teased while motioning to Felicity and the others who felt embarrassed.

"Yes, but it's thanks to you the girls were allowed to remain on the team." Wendy noted.

Ashley got down to Dustin's level, "And we really appreciate you doing that for them. Especially me being cheer captain and all." she surprised Dustin by kissing his lips, much to the other girls shock.

When Ashley and Dustin parted, Dustin blushed before speaking, "Wow. That felt great."

Ashley giggled before speaking to Felicity and the others, "You girls were right. He is a great kisser."

"Told ya." Brooke winked.

They brought Dustin over and sat down on the sofa and arm chairs, with Dustin being closer to the other four cheerleaders, "So you really enjoyed our undie selfie?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, though I didn't expect to see you four in it, let alone actually do it if you knew who the selfie was going to." Dustin admitted.

"Well, after the girls showed us the selfie of you and them together we were very impressed at what they got to have fun with." Kiyomi explained.

"That's why we sent you that selfie before inviting you over for the day, so we can get to know you better like they did." Ashley added.

"Well, thanks. Though I also want to know more about you girls outside from being on the cheer squad." Dustin said.

"Well, then I'll go first," Ashley began, "As you know I'm Ashley Warton, and I'm cheer captain of the squad."

"Being captain must come with a lot of responsibilities." the boy said.

"Believe me it does. Making sure the girls are keeping up with the routines I have to plan out for certain games and events. Coming up with new cheers so the old ones don't get overused to the point they don't boost spirit anymore. It's not easy. But seeing our school get pumped and full of energy during a game is what we love to see."

"And not just watching your school teams win?" Dustin nudged.

"Well, that's a bonus," Ashley replied sheepishly, "But cheerleading's not all I'm into. I'm actually a good soccer player. I play on a woman's team for charity."

"Well the school has a woman's team. So why not try out for that?"

"Well, the school already had plenty of members on their woman's soccer team. And I've always had a lot of pep so I tried out for the squad and made captain."

"Do you intend on carrying on with your soccer skills after you graduated?" Dustin wondered.

"Actually yes. I'm hoping one day I can go pro and become a role model for young athletic women everywhere."

Dustin nodded, "Good plan. After all everyone needs a role model, especially in the field of athletics. Granted there are plenty of sports stars, but there are athletic women who need others to look up to and who can relate to them. I honestly hope you can set an example for young women to follow their own dreams.

Ashley was touched by Dustin's words, before smiling and hugged his head to her breasts, "You're such a sweetie!"

Dustin thought to himself while being smothered, 'Soft like the other girls.'

Ashley finally released Dustin's head, "I'm starting to wish I was one of the girls being tutored by you."

"Well, if you find your glades are slipping just give me a call."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashley smiled, making Dustin stare in aw at how shiny her teeth looked.

Katherine who sat next to him spoke, "It's nice to finally meetcha, mate. I didn't believe it at first when the girls said a kid was able to help pull their grades up."

"Well, surprise," Dustin chuckled, "And I read up on you. You came all the way from Sidney Australia when you started high school."

"Right." she confirmed.

"Was it any trouble with you adjusting to a new place, let alone a new continent?" Dustin wondered.

"Well, it was a big change for me and my peeps, but we managed. Haven't really been able to talk in an American accent, but I prefer my birth accent."

"I like it too. You should stay proud of your native heritage," Dustin explained, "Though do you ever think about going back there?"

"Sometimes. But I've grown to love it here in America. Like I was made to be here." Katherine answered.

"So what do you do outside cheerleading?"

"Well, I actually practice dancing."

"As in ballet or choreography?" Dustin wondered.

"Nope. I study exotic dancing." Katherine explained.

"Exotic like old traditional styles?"

"Right. I can actually do a good hula performance."

"Cool." Dustin said feeling intrigued.

"I joined the squad to help get me in better shape for my dancing. Plus I hear cheerleading's a good pastime for girls in American school. Right?"

"Well, it's one pastime." Dustin replied.

Wendy got closer, "I'm Wendy Mason, and I want to be a movie script writer in the future."

Dustin perked up, "Really? Are you an avid movie fanatic?"

"Well, I do like movies ranging from all genre's. Unless they're ones that everyone agrees that shouldn't have been made in the first place." Wendy explained.

"Yeah. Plenty of films I have no idea what anyone was thinking when they pitched the idea for that." Dustin said and they laughed, "So what kind of genre of movie are you hoping to get into?"

"Well, I'm partial to sci-fi, comedy, and action/adventure."

"You looking to be the next Spielberg or Lucas?" Dustin nudged.

"I can hope on that," Wendy replied, "And I also know the movie writing business ain't easy. Especially how picky some people can be when choosing what ideas to film."

"Well, I hope you do well with that dream of yours. And guaranteed I'd see any movie made by you no matter what the critics say about it." Dustin promised.

"You would?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"You bet." Dustin nodded.

Wendy smiled and hugged Dustin close pressing her buxom chest into his, "Thank you for your support, Dustin."

"No problem." Dustin panted from the body pressing.

After being let go, Dustin turned to Kiyomi, "So, Kiyomi, what do you like doing outside cheering?"

"Well, I actually experiment with scents to make soaps and bath oils," Kiyomi explained, "I want women to have that beautiful smell after getting out of the bath or shower that can be alluring to men."

"Cool. How do you determine the kind of scents to use?"

"I look into various fragrances from plants, berries, and other things to determine which of them alone or could be combined with others could make an appealing scent."

"Have you used any of your own creations recently?" he wondered.

"I have. How is it?" Kiyomi wondered.

"Smells good."

"Thank you," Kiyomi replied, "I hope one day I can start my own business and sell my creations worldwide."

"If you're successful you'll be rich beyond your wildest dreams." Dustin said.

"I know." Kiyomi agreed.

"I'm glad I've gotten to know the rest of you girls this much. You really are a close group based off what I learned from Felicity and the others."

"We sure are." Ashley agreed, as she put an arm around Felicity.

"We're like best friends and sisters." Cassie told him.

"Besties!" the girls cheered.

Dustin chuckled to himself at the sight of their enthusiasm, until he felt Ashley brush the side of her breast against his shoulder, "So, Dustin, now that you got to know a little bit more about us. We'd like to get to know more about you."

"In the same way the others to got know you." Kiyomi said, as she went behind Dustin and started rubbing his head.

"So you're all willing to sleep with me to? Don't you have boyfriends or anything?"

"Not me." Katherine admitted.

"Afraid not." Wendy answered.

"Uh-uh." Kiyomi replied.

"Me neither." Ashley answered.

Dustin blinked, "Wow, a whole cheer squad that's single. What're the odds?"

"And after hearing all the sexy details about you and the selfie of you and the others, we're interested to see if you can pleasure us the same way you pleasured them." Ashley said, while motioning to the other four.

"That is, if you'll have us." Wendy said, as she tempted Dustin by rubbing her rack against his shoulder.

Dustin suddenly smirked, "Well, actually I think I will take you girls up on your offer."

"You will?" Katherine asked.

"We're surprised at this, Dustin." Zelda admitted.

"Yeah. When we did it you were so innocent and timid about the idea." Brooke recalled.

"Why the sudden change?" Felicity inquired.

"You girls brought out this side of me. And I love it." Dustin said with a grin.

"Well, I'd love to see what this Dustin is capable of now." Cassie said.

"And so do we." Katherine agreed.

"So shall we go to the bedroom, ladies?" Dustin asked the squad.

"Follow us, handsome." Felicity said, as they led the way.


	7. Cheer Squad Harem

Dustin had followed the cheer squad up the stairs and into Felicity's room like before. Once all were in the room, Felicity locked it just to be safe. She turned to her girls and spoke, "Ok, girls. Time to get naked. Dustin, enjoy the strip show."

Dustin nodded, as he watched all eight girls strip down until they were all butt naked. He looked at all the bouncing F-cup racks and started getting an erection knowing he was going to enjoy himself very much.

The girls turned to Dustin, as Zelda spoke, "Now it's your turn." the girls started undressing Dustin. Soon Dustin stood naked as well with the other four cheerleaders marveling at his body.

"He looks even better in person." Wendy gasped in awe.

"Even his penis looks better up close." Ashley added, while looking lustfully at the hard on.

"Thanks, girls. So shall we get started?" Dustin inquired.

"Not yet," Brooke answered, "Zelda, Cassie, Felicity, and I want to give you a little performance before you mate with the rest of the squad."

"A show? Sounds good." Dustin said, as he sat down on Felicity's bed.

Dustin suddenly felt Ashley come up from behind him to watch while leaving him in between her legs, while Ashley herself rested her rack on Dustin's shoulders, while the back of his head rested in her cleavage, "Hope you don't mind this." she told him.

"Not at all." Dustin answered, as he felt comfortable in the position she placed him in.

Soon Wendy, Katherine, and Kiyomi all surrounded Dustin also watching a good view of the show. Dustin and the four girls watched, as Felicity, Zelda, Brooke, and Cassie were ready to perform. They were paired off into groups of two with Felicity and Cassie and Brooke with Zelda. Felicity and Cassie pressed their racks into each others and rubbed them together while kissing. Zelda and Brooke faced away from each other and pressed their butts together and rubbed them seductively. The two saw Dustin's flabbergasted face and giggled at his reaction. The four cheerleaders switched partners and continued the same routine making sure each of them was pleasured by the other.

Wendy and Katherine while laying close to Dustin saw the boy was growing an erection and decided to have some fun while watching their fellow cheerleaders pleasure each other. Wendy gripped his dick in her hand and gave him a hand job, while Katherine was massaging his ball sack. Kiyomi not wanting to be left out decided to rub Dustin's feet. Dustin snapped out of his sexual craving trance and saw what the three girls were doing. He didn't mind it though, he just kicked back in the comfort of Ashley's bosom and enjoyed the show and pleasure.

After Felicity, Broke, Cassie, and Zelda did their little show, Brooke asked, "What'd you all think?"

"You girls really know how to make someone feel aroused." Katherine answered.

"I'll say." Dustin agreed.

"Well, we've had so much time to practice," Felicity answered, "Of course we don't have to tell any of you girls."

"Nope." Kiyomi shook her head.

"Now are you four ready to experience a real man in the form of a prepubescent boy?" Cassie asked.

"We are." Wendy confirmed.

"What about you, Dustin?" Zelda asked the guest of honor.

"I'm always ready." he answered.

"So who's up?" Felicity asked.

"I am," Ashley answered, "As cheer captain I want to take first charge."

"Very well, Ashley." Cassie said, as the rest of the squad got off the bed, and gave Ashley and Dustin some space.

As Dustin continued to sit at the edge of the bed, Ashley got in front of him and lowered herself down to his level. She smiled at him and started stroking his face, as Dustin enjoyed it, "You're so cute." she cooed.

"Thank you." Dustin answered with a flirtatious wink.

Ashley moved in closer planting her lips on Dustin's and the two started making out. As their lips wrestled, Dustin reached out and cupped Ashley's breasts and started playing with them. The two parted, as Ashley spoke, "I learned from my fellow cheerleaders how much of a breast man you seem to be."

"I truly am not so sure what it is about them that has me so fascinated," Dustin confessed, "But there's probably plenty of answers to it."

Ashley giggled, "Well, you just enjoy them to your hearts content."

So Dustin continued to massage Ashley's rack some more, before Ashley got down and started massaging his dick, "Mm, you got a nice big boy cock. I bet you'd like to see what I can do with it?"

"I would."

Ashley smiled, as she engulfed the length in her mouth and started sucking it seductively, as Dustin relaxed and enjoyed it. Dustin moaned as he released a bit into Ashley's mouth, as the girl licked it up, "That was good, but I'm gonna make you release more." she got up and turned out while sticking her butt close to Dustin's crotch.

She lowered herself down as Dustin's dick went right up into her pussy, "I'm all ready, Ashley." Dustin said.

"Good, because I'm gonna enjoy this ride." Ashley said, as she started bouncing up and down riding Dustin's dick.

"Look at her ride that little stud." Katherine told the girls.

"I know. Isn't he perfect for this kind of stuff?" Cassie asked.

"You weren't lying." Kiyomi replied.

Ashley started riding Dustin harder, while moaning, "Oh, yes! Oh, God! Yes! Oh!" Dustin and Ashley came together and panted. Ashley removed Dustin's dick from her pussy and turned to face him, "You did beautifully, Dustin."

"So did you." Dustin added.

"And just remember, Dustin-baby. If you ever want to have a good time I'm always available." Ashley said, as the two kissed.

Ashley went back to the girls, as Katherine approached, "All right, my little dingo. It's time you and I get better acquainted."

"Sure, Katherine." Dustin answered, as Katherine climbed onto the bed and offered him her right breast.

"Come here and get some, cutie."

Dustin not needing to be told twice, went to Katherine and took her right breast into his mouth and started sucking on it like a baby. Katherine moaned, as she held Dustin's head in place as he sucked. Dustin started rubbing Katherine's left breast to further pleasure her, "Oh, that feels good." she moaned.

Dustin removed his mouth from Katherine's breast, and spoke to her, "Lay down on the bed please, Katherine?"

"Sure thing." Katherine laid down on the bed, and Dustin climbed atop to straddle her, "You got something planned?"

"I do." Dustin confirmed, as he pillowed his dick in between her breasts.

"Ooh, this feels good." Katherine said, as she kept her breasts tucked around Dustin's length.

Dustin started thrusting in and out enjoying the tit-fuck, as Katherine herself laid back and let Dustin work his magic. Both of them moaned from the pleasure, until Dustin's load built up enough, and he released on Katherine's face while coating her breasts in the stuff.

"I can't belief ya had that much built up." Katherine said in disbelief.

"I always have plenty to go around."

"Then let's put some of that in another place." she got on all fours while aiming her ass at him. Dustin taking the invite slid his dick into her and started doing her doggy style. Katherine moaned, as Dustin kept thrusting. Soon enough another load was shot into Katherine, who felt like she was in paradise. Dustin pulled himself out, as Dustin spoke.

"And Dustin Bowers strikes again."

"Oh, come here you." Katherine said, as she pulled Dustin close making him lie on top of her, and they made out.

As they kissed passionately, Katherine stroked Dustin's cheeks, while Dustin's hands roamed every inch of Katherine's body. After a long make out, the two came up for air, "How was that for you, Katherine?"

"Call me Kat." she replied.

"Sure, Kat."

"And to answer you. I loved every moment of it." the two shared another kiss, before Kat got off the bed, and crawling atop it was Wendy.

"You looked very dominant with Kat there, Dustin." Wendy noted.

"Yeah. I just felt the urge to be the one in control." he answered.

"I personally thought you looked hot that way." Wendy whispered seductively to him.

"Did you now?"

"Yes. So do you think you can be dominant with me?"

Dustin smirked, "Baby, you know it."

So Wendy laid down on her back and spread her legs, "Come and play with my pussy, Dustin."

Dustin smiled, as he went face first to her pussy and began licking around it. Wendy moaned, as she laid back and let her little stud eat away at her. Dustin finally made Wendy lift her legs up and he wrapped his arms around them before positioning his dick and slid it into her pussy.

"Oh! Mm, so this is what your dick feels like. I love it." Wendy told Dustin.

"You'll love this even more." Dustin began screwing Wendy's brains out, as the girl kept gasping with each thrust she received.

"Dustin! Oh! Yeah that's it!" Wendy moaned, as Dustin's dick rubbed up against her inner walls.

"Wendy, I'm gonna cum!" Dustin groaned.

"Do it!"

Dustin released inside Wendy who panted, "Yes! Oh, damn that was great."

"Glad you loved it."

"And I got something you're gonna love," Wendy smirked, as Dustin removed his dick from her allowing her to sit up, "Put your index fingers up."

"Ok." Dustin stuck his two index fingers up for her.

Wendy smiled as he took his two hands and moved his fingers close to her breasts. She made Dustin's fingers press gently into her nipples making them sink into her areolas. Dustin's heart pounded at the feeling, while Wendy moaned, "Mm, that feels good, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." he answered.

"And this will be even better." Wendy said, as she removed Dustin's hands, and started giving him a hand job, "So big at this age, if you were to get any bigger by the time you're an adult you might be too big for any woman."

"I know. So I'm hoping I don't grow too big as I hit puberty."

"Well, let's enjoy it how it is. I sure will." Wendy said, as she engulfed his penis and started blowing him.

Dustin panted, as he let Wendy do her work while holding onto her head to keep her straight. Wendy continued to suck Dustin faster and faster, until Dustin released another load into her mouth. Wendy swallowed it and spoke, "You're dropping loads like crazy."

"I'm surprised myself at this rate." he replied.

"Make sure there's still some for me." Kiyomi warned Wendy.

"Don't worry about it, Kiyomi." Wendy calmed her, before turning to Dustin and the two made out.

As they made out, Dustin took the time to fondle Wendy's rack, making her moan through their kissing. The two parted, as Dustin spoke, "Think this make out session could make for a potential scene in any movie idea you have cooking?"

"Only time will tell." Wendy winked.

Wendy got off the bed, and Kiyomi climbed up and went to Dustin, "Well, you're the last one of the squad, aren't you?" Dustin asked her.

"That's right." she confirmed.

"Well, let's make this a moment to remember." Dustin said, as the two started making out on the bed.

As they did, the rest of the squad continued to pleasure themselves while getting wet, "I hope they get through this quick. I wanna piece of Dustin again." Zelda said, while getting antsy.

"We all do." Felicity calmed her.

When Kiyomi and Dustin finished their make out, Dustin spoke, "Good lips."

"Thanks, You got a good set yourself."

"Naturally." Dustin replied, before finding his head getting smothered into Kiyomi's rack.

"One of these days you and I have got to take a bath together." she told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Dustin replied all muffled.

"But for now, I'll settle for this." she finished, before picking his head and laying him down on the bed.

She straddled Dustin before pillowing his member in-between her boobs and started tit-fucking him, "Oh yeah. Works those boobs, Kiyomi."

"No need to tell me twice." she replied, as she continued to pick up the pace while sucking the tip of his dick every chance she got.

After receiving enough rubbing, Dustin spoke, "I'm almost there!"

Kiyomi didn't stop as she was determined to get Dustin to release. Soon enough he squirted Kiyomi a bit before she cleaned herself, "You held back some?" she noticed.

"I don't wanna release too much now. I wanna make sure I still have enough for you and the others."

"So thoughtful of you, Dustin. And so kind. Men like you aren't so easy to find with that quality or taught that quality."

"Thanks." Dustin said, as Kiyomi laid down on her back and spread her legs for Dustin.

"Go ahead, Dustin. It's all yours." she said.

Dustin went to Kiyomi's pussy and like he did before with Wendy was licking inside her and fingering her pussy, making the half Japanese Chinese girl moan in joy, "That's it, Dustin."

Dustin continued to pleasure Kiyomi's pussy, until she had enough, and sat up with Dustin. She wrapped her arms and legs around Dustin's body. This resulted in his dick entering her pussy, while Dustin's face was buried into her bosom.

Kiyomi moaned and giggled, as Dustin's dick throbbed around inside her, as well as him motor-boating her breasts, "This is the best feeling ever." she giggled, as she held Dustin close to her body.

As Dustin's dick swam around inside Kiyomi, the two were about reaching their peaks until they came together, "Wow!" Kiyomi gasped.

"Wow is right." Dustin agreed.

"Dustin, you were amazing."

"Same to you."

"So now that you four finally had a piece of Dustin, what're you final results?" Cassie asked.

"He's a perfect ten." Ashley answered.

"A real man.' Katherine agreed.

"The best." Wendy put in.

"I'm in love." Kiyomi said in a swooning tone.

"So are the rest of us." Brooke replied, as the rest of the squad climbed onto the bed, with each one giving Dustin more kisses, and letting him cope a feel of their breasts.

Awhile later, Dustin laid on the bed with his upper half propped upward against the headboard with the girls draping themselves all around him, with Felicity and Ashley up front and closest to him, "Girls, this has been the best experience of my life." he confessed.

"Feeling's mutual, sweetie." Ashley answered.

"Though what does this mean for us now?" Dustin asked.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"I mean, is this going to be our relationship now outside from tutor?"

"It doesn't have to be." Zelda answered.

"It doesn't?" the boy wondered.

"Of course not. I mean getting to know you has been good for all of us." Katherine said.

"Which is why we've all agreed to make you our boyfriend." Felicity declared.

"Boyfriend, me?"

That's right." Kiyomi confirmed.

"To all of you? But that's not legal."

"Maybe to the public, but who says they have to know about our relationship?" Zelda asked.

"Valid."

"Besides, that means we're just as much yours as you are ours now." Cassie added.

"That's right," Felicity agreed, "We're your girlfriends now. We'll go on dates, as a whole, individually, or in groups. And sex will be our favorite pastime."

"You girls are really making this relationship sound better by the minute." Dustin replied, as the girls giggled.

Felicity and Ashley laid their heads on Dustin's torso, as he wrapped his arms around them. The other girls had also crawled up closer to Dustin on both sides, "And we'll always love you, Dustin. No matter how hard things may get." Ashley promised.

Dustin smiled, "I'll always love you girls too." Cassie reached for her cellphone and took a big group selfie of them.

* * *

Later that night at Dustin's place, the boy genius was enjoying a nice relaxing bath while thinking about what happened today, "Me, the boyfriend to an entire cheer squad. It does have merit to it. I think I can truly enjoy that." he relaxed knowing he was going to be having plenty of fun times ahead.


End file.
